The Tigress and the Paw-Per
The Tigress and the Paw-Per is an episode of Uncle Grandpa. Synopsis GRFT is sick of her crappy life in Uncle Grandpa's van, so she switches lives with the identical looking tiger, Princess Tigress, who lives the pampered life in a fancy castle. Plot GRFT is bored with her life, just playing with the same worthless ball of yarn again and again. Luckily, something crazy is gunna happen, that'll liven up her day. Uncle Grandpa's RV is driving by The Tigress Kingdom, where the well beloved Princess Tigress is living in her fancy, schmancy castle. Princess Tigress is also bored of her royal, fancy life. Uncle Grandpa stops by to help a British kid named Marcelo Conovan Alexander III (or just Marcelo III if you're gunna be informal), help get his knickers out of a twist. While he, and the rest of his crew help him, GRFT strays from the group and has an accidental meet up with Princess Tigress. Tigress can actually talk, making their conversation about their boring lives understandable. It's learned they envy each other's lives. They then decide to switch places, which is easy, since they're so identical. They change themselves, simply by having Princess Tigress take off her crown and put it on GRFT's head. GRFT then gets carried to the fancy castle, while Tigress goes off in Uncle Grandpa's RV, after Uncle Grandpa steals GRFT's detangler spray from her bathroom and uses it on the kid's twisted knickers. GRFT enjoys her pampered life in her castle and enjoys random things like the fancy bed, mega large TV, yummy feast, butlers, etc. And then she roars a musical number, with backup from the audible butlers and chef and tailor and stuff. Meanwhile, Princess Tigress enjoys living a free life, not having to be prim and perfect. She plays around with Uncle Grandpa's random inventions, rides rainbows, transports through portals, swims in the water cube, rolls in the pile of doughnuts, and plays with GRFT's things. Nobody at the castle notices that "Princess Tigress" can't talk anymore, assuming she just has a cold and the real Princess Tigress just fakes her roars and the crew is stupid enough to fall for it also. Eventually, GRFT has to go out and greet the commoners and stuff. Her life gets boring, cuz she just has to act fancy. She wants to start playing with the commoners, but her butler and stuff doesn't allow it. Meanwhile, Tigress is confused, not having her fancy life anymore. She's expecting people to change her underwear and stuff, which is stupid. They're not just gunna do that in the real world. That's gross. This isn't the fancy tiger life, honey. Yer just gunna have to get used to it. Well, they get bored of their new lives and just wish they had their old lives again. But how are they gunna get them back? Well, Princess Tigress reveals who she really is in front of the UG crew and they flip out and need to take her back to The Tigress Kingdom. However, it's not gunna be easy, since Marcelo III's knickers have come back as a giant monster and they're now attacking Uncle Grandpa's RV, cuz it turns out that he was actually an evil living being, and beng stuck in a twist was serving as chains, holding him back from attacking everyone. The UG Crew is in distress and they don't know what to do. Tigress then gets the idea to use GRFT's giant ball of yarn to tangle him back up again and she saves them. When they go back to the cast, it turns out GRFT has already threw a rage-o-fit and destroyed the entire castle, acting super uncivilised, and freaking out all the servants. Once the mix up is explained, the servants angrily throws GRFT out, and bend over backwards, tending to Princess Tigress, asking if she's okay, making sure she's clean as a whistle, and helping her recover from her "traumatic experience" in the real world. So, they just take care of her and don't give her any punishment, while they allow the maids to clean up someone else's mess. Meanwhile, GRFT goes back to the RV again, and feels super happy, being back in her normal life again, back with her ball of yarn. That is, until she finds out that Uncle Grandpa used up her detangler, which causes her to get angry at him and the other crew mates, making them have an "Oh, Poopy" moment. She flips out and throws another rage-o-fit. Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Belly Bag *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Princess Tigress *Princess Tigress' Agent *Fancytush the Butler *Marcelo III *Giant Knickers Trivia *The title and plot is a parody on "The Price and the Pauper". *GRFT's musical number about her pampered life is a parody of the iconic song, "I Really Think I'll Like It Here" from the famous musical, Annie. *Finally, we get another GRFT centric episode. Now we can add a fifth episode to the short list, consisting of only "Tiger Trails", "Tiger and Mouse", "The Little Mer-Tiger", and "Uncle Grandpa's Oddy-essy". Category:Boyariffic's Fanfictions Category:Episodes